


The Lion and The Scorpion

by unkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: The king of the lions doesn't finish what he starts. He will build his kingdom out of broken hearts.A song for James and Scorpius, based on "Disintegration".
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Lion and The Scorpion

THE LION AND THE SCORPION

Once there was a king

and his eyes were the color

of a tempest on the sea

With the heart of a lion

and the tongue of a liar

and a mouth that begged to be kissed

to fill you with desire

He had the touch of the devil 

The body of an angel

And he made you feel like heaven

while he reigned in hell

The king of the lions

he opened you up wide

He liberated you

to reinforce his pride

The king of the lions

doesn’t finish what he starts

He will build his kingdom

out of broken hearts

Once there was a prince

made of ice and the platinum pallor

of a diamond in the sand

With the whip of a scorpion

and the cunning of a snake

and a heart that begged to be loved

but easy to break

He wore an exoskeleton

Soft and wet on the inside

He could disappear

when he needed to hide

The king of the lions

doesn’t finish what he starts

He will build his kingdom

out of broken hearts

The king of the lions

always gets what he wants

He collects his trophies

The spoils of war he flaunts

The king of the lions

he opened you up wide

He devoured you

to reinforce his pride

He is not your savior

He is not your friend

You are a conquest

You are a means to an end

You took down his brother

and he ascended to the throne

He sunk his teeth into you

and oh, the scorpion did moan

It was your tears that seduced him

Your fire kept him close

And then he left you

when you needed him the most

The king of the lions

doesn’t finish what he starts

He will build his kingdom

out of broken hearts

He is not your savior

He is not your friend

You are a conquest

You are a means to an end

You are the scorpion

Remember you can sting

Fill him with your venom

and make that lion sing

Slay the little lion king

Slay him in his bed

Strike him when he least expects

or he’ll strike you instead

Take his bleeding lion heart

Take it for your own

Make him love you

and you’ll never be alone

Never be alone

The king of the lions

doesn’t finish what he starts

He will build his kingdom

out of broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and recorded this song years ago. The vocal tracks were shit, so I scrapped the whole song. It's too bad, really. I quite liked the musical composition. Here are the lyrics. The words are inspired by my novel-length fic "Disintegration".


End file.
